Family Ties
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Tony doesn't know who his ancestors really were, but his cousin does. When his cousin comes to town to tell Tony of his new abilites things get a little more mysterious than usual. Especially when Tony finds out his boss and his friends aren't exactly what they seem to be and a long lost sibling might just be...alive? *Contains my OC's* AU-ish
1. Prologue

Prologue

The jeep pulled up to the curb and the driver shut his lights off quickly. The rain had been pouring down for hours now ever since he had entered the city of Washington DC. The driver wasn't used to the climate here…much less the insane traffic. He took a deep breath, gathered his bearings, and exited the vehicle.

He kept an eye out for the others that he knew were probably following him. He didn't need an audience when delivering this message. It was imperative that his cousin know what was to happen to him soon enough, if it hadn't already…

The driver knew the misfortune of their family was a horrible thing; he had experienced it already and of course was still learning with the help of his friend. He didn't want his cousin to feel the same pain he had of thinking he was insane when he wasn't.

It had taken a lifetime and a half for the driver to track down his cousin. He had traced him all the way to Washington DC; his cousin was a cop also, but a different kind, although he had a past as a homicide detective too.

The driver quickly ran up to the door of his cousin's apartment, he grabbed the piece of paper explaining almost everything out of his pocket and tacked it to his cousin's door. He knocked hard and then took off again into the pouring rain, undetected and sly. He took off in his jeep into the night.

The cousin of the driver opened the door and looked around. At first he seemed mad that maybe he had gotten pranked, but as he was going back inside he noticed the note and read it.

_The misfortune of our family is going to fall upon you and Sarah, if it hasn't already. I'm in town because the bad ones are after me and it's not safe where I live. My friend is with me so do not worry I am not alone here. I will explain more later as to why I'm here, but for right now please just be careful._

_N. B._

**Read and Review**

**Well I decided to do a crossover with Grimm and NCIS! :D**

**Now, you obviously know (if you watch Grimm…) who left the note, but who's Nick's cousin?**

**More to come!**


	2. Family Reunion

Chapter 1

Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen in a particularly somber mood. He was still trying to recover from what had happened last night. Tony pulled out the note he had received on his doorstep last night.

"Misfortune…" he said to himself. "What does he mean by that…?"

Tony had been having the weirdest week ever. So far he had seen weird things then suddenly his cousin from Portland, Oregon comes out of the woodwork and leaves a note on his doorstep stating his family's misfortune would fall upon him and his sister Sarah if it hadn't already. Tony knew of his family and knew who they were related to, but none of the relatives he thought of, ancestors either, were bad…were they?

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked. "Snap out of it!"

Tony shook his head to break his trance. He looked over at Gibbs.

"Sorry boss," Tony replied with a sigh. "I guess my mind is elsewhere…"

"Damn right it is," Gibbs snapped. "Now get your head in gear and gear up, dead marine!"

Gibbs walked off and Tony stared at him puzzled.

"The boss man seems more irritated lately than ever," Tony whispered to Ziva. "Wonder what's eating him?"

NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm

Tony decided…he was going certifiably insane.

He had been interviewing a witness of the crime when suddenly the man's face turned into a giant mouse's face. Tony rubbed his eyes and shook his head with a look of shock at the man.

"_You're,"_ the man had shaken with fear. _"A Grimm…"_

_ "I beg your pardon…" _Tony had said.

"_Please," _the man had held his hands up in defense. "_Please don't hurt me…"_

Tony looked confused as Gibbs walked up to him and witness.

"_DiNozzo," _Gibbs had said. "_When you're done terrorizing people…we DO have a body to get back to headquarters…"_

"_Yes boss." _Tony had complied and then walked off.

Tony sighed with a look of confusion on his face when they reached headquarters again. He sat at his desk pondering what the man had said…and what Tony had seen.

"He…he turned into a mouse," Tony said to himself. "And what's a Grimm…?"

"Did you say something Tony?" McGee asked.

"Uh no," Tony lied. "I was trying to figure out the plot of a movie I uh…watched last night."

Ziva stared at him with a skeptical look, but decided to keep quiet.

NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm

Nick Burkhardt pulled up outside of NCIS headquarters and parked his car. He looked over at Monroe who sat right next to him and sighed.

"I don't think I can do this Monroe," Nick stated. "I haven't seen Tony since we were kids…he'll think I'm nuts."

"What if it's happening to him too Nick," Monroe asked. "What then, surely he won't think you're insane then?"

"True," Nick smiled. "You always know what to say."

"Just don't expect me to control myself," Monroe laughed. "Two Grimms in one place is gonna be hard enough, but he's a cop too so they'll be bad creatures all around."

Nick laughed and the pair exited the car and walked up to the front doors of NCIS.

NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm

Ziva looked up to meet Nick and Monroe's eyes.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah," Nick smiled. "My cousin works here, a Tony DiNozzo, do you know him?"

"Unfortunately I do," Ziva laughed. "He's my partner, he's getting coffee for himself but he should be back soon, have a seat."

"Tony didn't say anything about having a cousin in town." McGee laughed too.

Monroe and Nick sat down at the two empty desks.

Tony came back moments later.

"Hey Zi, McGeek," Tony smiled but it suddenly dropped when he saw Nick. "Nick…"

"Tony," Nick smiled. "It's been a long while."

"Nick," Tony gasped. "What are you doing here; I thought you lived in Oregon?"

"I made a special trip," Nick's face went stone cold serious. "We need to talk Tony, privately."

Tony's face went into one of shock.

"Alright let me just give the boss his coffee," Tony walked over to Gibb's desk where he and Monroe stood in front of one another. "Oh…"

Nick looked over at Gibbs and Gibbs at Nick, Nick saw a Blutbad's face appear in the place of Gibb's human face. Gibbs glared at Nick who gave a look of shock and then turned back to Monroe who carefully made his way around Gibbs, away from the desk, never taking his eyes off of Gibbs.

Tony had seen Monroe's face change into this wolf-like creature. Tony shook his head again, refusing to think he was insane. Nick noticed this and dragged Tony off into the elevator. Nick shut down the elevator the way Gibbs always did.

"Tony I saw you staring at my friend," Nick sighed. "I know it must be confusing…but you are NOT insane…what you're seeing is real!"

"Hold up," Tony exclaimed. "So I'm magically seeing people turn into these creatures from oblivion and I'm NOT insane, wow Nick you're more of a freak then I pegged you for!"

"Tony listen to me," Nick glared. "I see them too…"

"You," Tony asked sheepishly almost. "You do?"

"Yes," Nick sighed. "Our ancestors were the Grimm brothers, the two brothers who wrote those entire fairy tales based on all those "fictional" creatures right, well the creatures are anything but fiction, they are as real as you and me, my friend and your boss they are Blutbads."

"Blutwhats?" Tony looked thoroughly confused.

"Blutbad," Nick said. "It's German for "blood bath" otherwise known as "The Big Bad Wolf" aka the "wolf" in Little Red Riding Hood."

"But my boss he," Tony gasped. "He isn't bad…"

"No," Nick said. "Neither is my friend Monroe, they are both reformed Blutbad's meaning they don't kill people anymore, nor animals."

"This is so," Tony was still shocked. "Weird…"

"You thought you were going insane didn't you," Nick smirked. "It's ok so did I, Aunt Marie explained it all to me and at first I didn't believe her, but Tony…you, me, and Sarah…we're the last of the Grimms…"

"Grimms," Tony cocked his head. "I had a witness call me that today…then he turned into a mouse…"

"Ah a Maushertz," Nick laughed. "They're of no harm to anyone; they couldn't even be violent if they tried!"

"So I'll just see these "creatures" whenever," Tony asked. "I can't control it?"

"Yep," Nick sighed. "Unfortunately you can't…"

"But why was the witness, the Maushertz," Tony asked. "Why was he terrified of me?"

"Oh well that's the funny part," Nick chuckled. "We Grimms were supposed to kill their kind, the bad ones mostly, but still, we have a bad rep for that."

"Wait so I'm supposed to kill these things I'm seeing," Tony exclaimed again. "Nick, I can't just go around shooting people!"

"I know that Tony calm down," Nick said. "Monroe helps me out when I have to kill a bad one, we cover it up as well as possible, but still…we Grimms may be the hunters but we're also the hunted, there are certain creatures called Reapers that try to kill Grimms, chances are you've already encountered one or two but they were more discreet about it because you weren't a full Grimm yet."

"Does my boss know what I am?!" Tony asked.

"Of course he does," Nick said. "He can smell and sense the Grimm in you and all over you, that's probably why he's been acting weird this week or so if he has been, he had to try so hard not to kill you where you stand even though he's reformed."

"Good lord I've been working with a werewolf," Tony said. "Are there other Grimms besides us?"

"Oh there's millions," Nick replied. "But finding them is tough; usually if you're a Grimm and they are too they'll say so."

"Think there's any others at NCIS?" Tony asked.

"It's possible," Nick smiled. "I could look around and see if you like, you typically find Grimms in public service jobs like cops and the military."

"Let's go see." Tony smiled back.

"So you're not mad that I'm here?" Nick asked.

"I'm just glad I'm not going insane." Tony laughed.

**Read and Review**

**So Tony now knows who he is and what he is, Nick is happy with the results too.**

**Gibbs, a Blutbad?! You weren't expecting that, but hey…it makes sense in a sense right?**

**AND are there more Grimms at NCIS?**

**But, Nick's in DC for more than just a family reunion, Tony's in for more than he could ever imagine, and family will play a big part in this story for Tony and Nick. As will some old friends of Tony's from Baltimore PD (Drew, Carrie, and Jude), and…*drum roll please* a long lost sibling of Tony's! **

**More to come if it's so desired!**


	3. Rapunzel Let Down Your Long Hair

Chapter 2

The girl arose from the bed. She stared at herself in the mirror; she wasn't getting any older unfortunately. She had hoped the curse she had to live with would eventually wear off, but no…she was never lucky.

She knew her brother was out there somewhere, that he would find her after all these long years. He had to be old now…working…married maybe even. She had hoped that he was happy.

She looked around, her room hadn't changed. At least her captors had let her stay in the same home she grew up in even if both her parents were dead. At least she hoped her father was dead. Her room was big enough for a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a bookshelf. The side table next to her bed held nothing but her lamp and a picture of her and her brother. The bookshelf was filled with books she'd read a million times yet somehow she forced herself to read again. Her dresser was filled with clothes, some too small, some too big somehow. Her desk, papers had been strewn across it for what seemed like centuries. The windows were barred, but she was allowed to open the blinds on them only during the day.

Yes…this was home…

"Sarah," a voice called. "Sarah…my dear girl…I've brought you something?"

"What," Sarah glared. "Not that I'd want it anyway!"

The figure known as her captor had slid the book under the door and walked away. Sarah slowly walked over to where the book lay and slowly picked it up. She dusted off the cover and flipped through a few pages. The book was clearly old and worn; the captor had taken little to no effort in getting her something new.

"Grimm's Fairy Tales…" Sarah gasped and then dropped the book when she opened to the first page. There on the page was a giant scythe drawn in blood and below the picture in German was that horrid saying she'd longed to never ever see "The Grimm Must Die…"

She knew they were referring to her brother, she knew her Great Uncle knew of his power, maybe not all of it, but he knew of some. Her brother needed to know though…

Tony was as good as dead if she didn't do something…

NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm

Nick and Tony walked downwards to Abby's lab, Tony determined if anyone could relate to them it'd be her…she loved weird stuff. Tony and Nick walked into the front entrance of Abby's lab where they were greeted by loud metal music and the bubbly forensic scientist was nowhere to be found at the moment.

"God," Nick covered his ears. "How can she work with all this?!"

"She's used to it," Tony smirked. "Hey yo Abs where are yah?"

Suddenly the raven haired Goth appeared out of nowhere and popped up in front of Nick and Tony with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Tony and stranger," Abby cocked her head at Nick. "Is this a new agent Tony?"

"No Abs," Tony said. "This is my cousin Nick Burkhardt."

"Oh well hello Nick," Abby reached out to shake Nick's hand. "Pleasure to meet yo…"

Abby stopped suddenly as she felt a surge of power go through her hand when it touched Nick's. She looked into Nick's eyes and almost was shocked.

"You're," Abby said more quietly. "A Grimm…"

"I suppose you know about Tony then…" Nick looked over at Tony then back to Abby.

"Tony is a Grimm too," Abby exclaimed. "Good lord why didn't I notice it sooner?!"

"He only just gained the ability," Nick explained. "I've had it for awhile…as have you."

Nick then smirked.

"Abby," Tony asked. "You're a Grimm too?"

NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm

Gibbs stood outside of NCIS with Monroe drinking coffee.

"So," Gibbs said to him. "Nick is your friend…he IS a Grimm you realize?"

"I realize," Monroe said. "I find it hard to believe too, but here we are."

"He trusts you," Gibbs smirked. "I can tell."

"I know," Monroe smiled back. "I find THAT hard to believe to."

"Oh and in the future Monroe," Gibbs chuckled. "Don't sit at my desk OR I WILL kill you."

Monroe laughed, but then looked away with a look of fear.

NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm – NCIS – Grimm

"Let me go!" Sarah screamed.

"No," her captor said. "Why should we, we know you know of the Grimms, we know you're related to two!"

"Yes I am," Sarah confidently yelled back. "And it's my job to protect my brother, you wouldn't understand!"

"No I wouldn't," the captor smirked behind the closed the door. "But you're not leaving, not ever!"

"I'm not a Grimm so why are you keeping me here?!" she yelled even louder.

"You are of good use to us," the captor replied. "You will lead the Grimms to us!"

"My brother thinks I'm dead," Sarah screeched. "I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Yeah," the captor smirked then walked away. "But we don't…."

**Read and Review**

**So the girl in captivity? Who's her brother? Tony? And most importantly if she's not a Grimm…then what is she?**

**And Abby? A Grimm?!**

**The two Blutbads are getting along fine XD although Gibbs is definitely alpha dog **

**And when will my OC's Tony's friends show up? Soon enough my pretties soon enough!**


	4. guardian

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, school just started for me so updates will be sparatic now. The title for this chapter was inspired by Alanis Morrisette's new song "guardian". The lyrics make sense later on in this story with a certain character.**

**Translations:**

**Tony it is imperative you come find me. I need you to save me, but not from father's arms this time.**

**Nick I need your help I just received a note from….Sarah…**

***3 Yes of course I'm sure it's from her Nick, I'm not insane!**

***4 Just get your ass over here, bye!**

Chapter 4: guardian

_"Tony," Ten Year Old Nick Burkhardt said to his cousin. "Do you ever think about things that don't seem real but maybe they are?"_

_ "You mean like an escape from my evil father," Ten Year Old Tony laughed. "That'd be great Nick, but that's impossible!"_

_ "Nothing is impossible Tony," Nick smiled and reached into the stream they sat by, he pulled out an ugly rock and showed it to Tony. "Life's like this rock Tony, it looks ugly but inside it's beautiful."_

_ Tony smiled and laughed as Nick chucked the rock into the water. _

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

_"Come over here Tony," Seven Year Old Sarah called out to her brother and cousin. "Nick you too!"_

_ Nick and Tony raced over to her as she pointed at the door to her dad's office and pressed her ear to the door and slightly cracked it open, Tony and Nick followed in suit. _

_ "Now then Rick," DiNozzo Sr. said. "I WILL kill you if you do not give me your half…"_

_ "I told you," the man known as Rick said. "I don't have it!"_

_ Sarah watched as her father's and Rick's faces transformed into beasts. She gasped and her father looked over. _

_ "Caught snooping eh," he grabbed her arm. "You little shit!"_

_ "Leave her alone!" Tony growled and tried to kick and hit his father to let her go._

_ "You stay out of this!" he kicked Tony back and Nick caught him in his arms._

_ DiNozzo Sr. dragged Sarah off as Tony lay in Nick's arms with a bleeding nose._

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony dragged himself into the office with a weary gaze. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, he had plagued by nightmares. He dreaded coming into work today to begin with.

He sat down at his desk and looked down. There was a note on his desk.

He opened it and read.

_Tony e imperativo vieni a trovare me. Ho bisogno che tu mi salvi, ma non dale braccia Del padre questa Volta._

_ Sarah_

Tony's face went almost white and his breathing was ragged. This was impossible. She couldn't be…alive?

He immediately dialed up Nick.

(2) "Nick," Tony said in Italian. "Bisogno del vostro aiuto, da che ho appena ricevuto una nota…Sarah…"

Ziva and McGee were crouched behind Ziva's desk and were listening carefully. They knew better than to eavesdrop, but they couldn't help it. Tony seemed so shocked.

"What's he saying Ziva?" McGee whispered.

"I don't know McGee," Ziva hissed. "I only understand bits and pieces!"

*3) "Si certo che sono," Tony cursed. "Sicuro suo dal suo Nick, I'm non folle!"

Tony growled a couple more times under his breath before finally ending the conversation.

*4) "Basta avere il tuo culo qui," Tony snarled. "Arrivederci!"

Tony paced back and forth a couple of times, looking over the note before finally walking off in the opposite direction towards Abby's lab, giving McGee and Ziva just enough time to sprint back to their desks and act as if they'd never been spying at all.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs was standing out front enjoying his morning's coffee in peace when a man came and sat down next to him.

"Nice day we're having Gibbs," the young man said and looked over. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Gibbs smirked. "So why are you really here, and where's your team?"

"Left em at home for this one," the young man smirked back. "This one's Grimm related."

"I can see," Gibbs said. "So how long did you know Tony was going to be a Grimm?"

"Since," the young man removed his sunglasses. "He first became my boss."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony was walking up with Abby from her lab to the bullpen.

"Tony I'm sure it's nothing serious," Abby protested. "I'm sure Sarah's fine."

"Yeah but Abby," Tony said. "My sister's dead…long since been…at least I thought and theorized."

"Your father may have been a heartless man," Abby said. "But I doubt he'd kill his own daughter!"

"Very true but," Tony sighed as they entered the bullpen. "I can't be too careful anymore…"

Tony looked over in shock at the two men standing before him. Gibbs was one of them and he disbanded towards his desk. The other man, the younger one walked up to Tony.

"Drew," Tony asked. "What are you doing here…shouldn't you be with your team in Baltimore?"

"Tony," Drew sighed. "We've got big trouble…"

**Read and Review**

**So Drew from Tony's old team is back! And soon the old team will be too! But Drew isn't a Grimm or a Wesen…he's something else…**

**Tony speaks fluent Italian in all my fics although this is the only one of my fics I've had him speak another language (translations I DO HOPE are correct I'm using a translator app, if they are wrong please someone who speaks the language please tell me!) **

**And did Sarah REALLY send Tony that note?**


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 4

**Fuchsbau – Fox Creature**

**Schakal – Jackal Creature**

Drew sipped his coffee with grace, not a drop missed his mouth. Tony stared over waiting for what he had to say.

"So Drew," Tony asked. "I'm sure this isn't a social call?"

"Nope," Drew crushed the cup and threw it away. "It's Grimm business."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tony lied.

"Come on boss," Drew smirked, knowing Tony hated it when he called him boss. "I know about what you are, what Gibbs is, your cousin, everything."

"How do you know that," Tony exclaimed. "Drew I know it says "Detective" in your job description but not creeper!"

"Tony just shut up and listen to me for a second," Drew's face grew stone cold serious. "You, Nick, and any other Grimms in this area are in grave danger…the Reapers are coming."

"Reapers…" Tony gulped. "How do you know all of this Drew…are you a Grimm, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Tony," Drew sighed. "No I am not a Grimm, but what I really am is very hard to explain…"

"I've got time." Tony replied.

"Well I don't," Drew said. "Just watch your back and trust no one…not your family, not your friends, not even your team…"

"Are you saying my team," Tony sneered. "My friends till death do us part…I'm supposed to watch my back around…THEM!"

"You never know who might be a Reaper," Drew growled right back. "Or an evil creature for that matter…heed my warning Tony, you WILL face grave consequences if you don't…"

Drew then pulled his jacket closer to his body and walked off.

Tony only stared.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ziva and McGee were the only two sitting in the bullpen on Team Gibbs. They kept exchanging glances at each other. Ziva looked over only one more time before walking over to McGee and transforming her face into that of a FuchsBau.

"Tony doesn't know what we are Tim," Ziva sighed. "He should know though…after all…we are the ones assigned to kill him and Nick."

McGee's face morphed into a Schakal.

"Indeed Ziva," McGee sighed and morphed back right after Ziva did. "Why did it have to be us?"

"I trained in Mossad for this moment Tim," Ziva looked sad. "I trained and trained, but now…it all feels pointless…I can't kill one of my best friends."

"Me neither," McGee said more discreetly. "Which is why they're sending other Reapers, they know neither of us will have the balls to do the job…I just hope we can save Tony in time."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Sarah DiNozzo felt a trickle of blood leaking down from her mouth. Her eyes were blindfolded and her hands bound. She struggled to free herself, but to no prevail. Wherever she was it reeked of evil Wesen and Reapers.

"Don't worry my dear," a man then yanked the blindfold off of Sarah's face and she grimaced. "You'll be safe here…"

"Damn right I better," she spat. "My brother WILL find me, Drew's informed him of your attack, and he WILL kill you!"

"Oh I'm sure he will." The man replied sarcastically.

"Jokes on you with me," Sarah smirked. "I can't be killed."

The man, suddenly reminded of the young girl's invincibility, kicked her to the ground and she trembled like a fallen angel.

"Keep your mouth shut," the man smirked and grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes. "And we'll have no trouble."

**Read and Review**

**ZIVA AND MCGEE ARE REAPERS?! But good news…they don't plan on killing Tony! :D**

**And how does Sarah know Drew…she's never met him…or has she?**

**Will Nick and Tony be able to defeat the Reapers?**

**Will Tony EVER see his sister again?**


End file.
